Ford Focus Sedan
The Ford Focus Sedan is a 4-Door Sedan in the Ford Focus Family. It was launched in 2000 and Discontinued in 2018 Overview The Ford Focus Sedan is a Small Sedan in the Ford Lineup. It can Carry 5 People or load lots of cargo Trim Levels *RS *S *SE *SEL *SES *ST *Titanium Entertainment Features *AM/FM stereo with 4 speakers AM/FM stereo with 6 speakers *Audio System from Sony® with single-CD player, 10 speakers and HD RadioTM Technology *SiriusXM® Radio with 6-month All Access trial subscription *SYNC® Voice Recognition Communications and Entertainment System with 4.2" color LCD screen in center stack, 911 Assist, AppLink, and 1 smart-charging USB port *SYNC 3 with 8" color LCD capacitive touchscreen in center stack, 911 Assist, AppLink, Apple CarPlayTM compatibility, Android Auto compatibility, and 2 smart-charging USB ports *Voice-activated Navigation System with pinch-to-zoom capability, and integrated SiriusXM Traffic and Travel Link® With 5-Year Subscription Engines * 1.0L EcoBoost® I-3 Engine * 2.0L DOHC 20 I-4 engine * 2.0L Duratec I-4 engine * 2.0L Duratec 20 DOHC engine * 2.0L Duratec 20 DOHC I4 engine * 2.0L Duratec 20 16V DOHC I4 engine * 2.0L Duratec 20E* 16V DOHC I4 engine * 2.0L Duratec 20E DOHC I4* Engine * 2.0L Duratec 20E PZEV engine * 2.0L Duratec 20E PZEV I-4 engine * 2.0L Ti-VCT GDI I-4 Engine * 2.3L Duratec 23 DOHC engine * 2.3L Duratec 23 DOHC I4 engine * 2.3L EcoBoost I-4 Engine * 2.0L 20E PZEV Engine Exterior Colors *Aqua Blue *Arizona Beige Metallic *Atlantic Blue *Autumn Orange *Black *Blazing Copper Metallic *Blue *Blue Candy Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Blue Jeans *Blue Flame Metallic *CD Silver *Cloud 9 White *Competition Orange *Dark Toreador Red *Ebony Black *Egg Yolk Yellow *Ford Performance Blue *Forx Knox Gold *French Blue Metallic *Frosted Glass Metallic *Frozen White *Grabber Green Metallic *Hot Pepper Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Ice Storm *Infra-Red *Ingot Silver Metallic *Jackpot Gold Metallic *Kona Blue Metallic *Kiwi Green *Lightning Blue *Light Sapphire Blue *Light Tundra Metallic *Liquid Grey *Magnetic *Malibu Blue *Natural Neutral Metallic *Nitrous Blue Metallic Quad-Coat *Outrageous Green Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Oxford White *Pitch Black *Pueblo Gold Metallic *Race Red *Rainforest Green *Red Candy Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Ruby Red Metallic Tinted Clearcoat *Sangria Red Metallic *Screaming Yellow *Shadow Black *Silver Frost Metallic *Sonic Blue Metallic *Stealth Gray *Sterling Grey Metallic *Tangerine Scream Metallic Tri-Coat *Tectonic *Triple Yellow Tri-Coat *Tuxedo Black Metallic *Twilight Blue Metallic *Vermillion Red *White Gold *White Platinum Metallic Tri-Coat *White Suede *Yellow Blaze Metallic Tri-Coat Exterior Features * Black roof * Chin splitter * Dedicated daytime running lamps Door handles – Black * Door handles – Body-color * Dual bright exhaust tips * Fog lamps * Full vehicle cover by Covercraft® * Grille – Black with chrome trim * Grille – Silver upper * Grille – Black trapezoidal * Headlamps – Auto high-beam * Headlamps – Black bezels * Headlamps – Chrome bezels * Headlamps – Halogen * Headlamps – High-intensity discharge (HID) (with cornering functionality on RS) * Headlamps – LED signature lighting * Mirrors – Black, power sideview with integrated blind spot mirrors * Mirrors – Body-color (Black on RS), power sideview with integrated blind spot mirrors and turn signal indicators * Mirrors – Body-color, power sideview with integrated blind spot mirrors, turn signal indicators and security approach lamps * Mirrors – Heated sideview * Moldings – Black beltline * Moldings – Chrome beltline * Spoiler – Performance-inspired rear * Spoiler – Black, unique functional rear Tires – 18" high-performance all-season * Tires – 235/35ZR19 Michelin® Pilot® Sport Cup 2 summer-only tires (requires 19" premium painted forged-aluminum wheels) * Unique front and rear lower fascias Driver-Assist Technology *Active Park Assist *BLIS® (Blind Spot Information System) with cross-traffic alert *Lane-Keeping System Reverse Sensing System *Reverse Sensing System Interior Fabric Colors *Charcoal Black Cloth *Charcoal Black Cloth with Anthracite Accents *Charcoal Black Cloth with Black/Red Sport Inserts *Charcoal Black Leather *Charcoal Black Leather with Charcoal Black Cloth Inserts *Charcoal Black Leather with Miko® Dinamica Inserts *Charcoal Black Leather with Performance Blue Cloth Accents *Charcoal Black Leather with Smoke Stone Cloth Accents *Charcoal Black Leather with Tangerine Scream Cloth Accents *Light Flint Cloth *Light Flint Leather *Light Pebble Cloth *Light Pebble Leather *Medium Graphite Cloth *Medium Graphite Leather *Medium Parchment Cloth *Medium Parchment Leather *Medium Stone Cloth *Medium Soft Ceramic Leather Interior Features *12V powerpoint in center console *Aluminum pedals *Ambient lighting (single color on RS) *Climate controls – Manual air conditioning *Climate controls – Dual-zone electronic automatic temperature control *Climate controls – Rear climate vents *Console – Front center with storage *Console – Front center with storage and armrest *Display – Trip computer *Displays – Compass and outside temperature *Displays – Analog mini cluster gauges *Front and rear all-weather floor mats *Intelligent Access with push-button start *Map light *Metallic-finish on door handles and register surrounds *Power moonroof *Remote Start System *Removable package tray (hatchback only) *Shift knob – Leather-wrapped *Shift knob – Unique RS leather-wrapped and alloy appearance *Steering wheel – Heated *Steering wheel – Leather-wrapped *Steering wheel – Leather-wrapped, flat-bottom with ST badge *Steering wheel – Leather-wrapped, flat-bottom with blue stitching and RS badge *Steering wheel-mounted cruise and audio controls *Unique ST door-sill scuff plates *Visors – Driver and front-passenger sun with vanity mirrors *Visors – Driver and front-passenger sun with illuminated vanity mirrors *Windows – Power front with one-touch-down driver’s side feature, and manual rear *Windows – Power with one-touch-down driver’s side feature Windows – Power with one-touch-up/-down feature Mechanical Features * Brakes – Power front disc and rear drum * Brakes – Power front and rear disc * Brakes – High-performance brake pads * Brakes – 13.8" vented front disc with Brembo 4-piston calipers, and 11.9" rear disc * Front-wheel drive (FWD) * Ford Performance all-wheel drive with Dynamic Torque Vectoring * Launch control * Quaife® limited-slip front differential * Selectable drive modes * Spare wheel and tire – Mini * Suspension – Unique RS driver-selectable sport * Tire inflator and sealant kit Safety Features * Illuminated Entry System * Perimeter alarm * Remote Keyless Entry System * Personal Safety System for driver and front passenger includes dual-stage front airbags, safety belt pretensioners, safety belt energy management retractors, safety belt usage sensors, driver’s seat position sensor, crash severity sensor, restraint control module and Front-Passenger Sensing System * Driver’s knee, front-seat side, and side-curtain airbags AdvanceTrac® electronic stability control * Belt-Minder® front safety belt reminder * Child-safety rear door locks * Emergency in-trunk release handle (sedan only) * Height-adjustable shoulder safety belts for front row * LATCH – Lower Anchors and Tether Anchors for Children (rear seating positions; tether anchors on hatchback only) * MyKey® technology to help parents encourage responsible driving * Rear view camera * SecuriLock® Passive Anti-Theft System * SOS Post-Crash Alert System * Tire Pressure Monitoring System (excludes spare) Seating Features *5-Passenger Seating *6-way manual driver’s seat *6-way power driver’s seat *8-way power driver’s seat 4-way-adjustable front head restraints *Front seat back map pockets *Heated front seats *Fold-down rear center armrest *Trim – RECARO partial leather-trimmed with cloth inserts *Trim – RECARO full leather-trimmed with ST logo *Trim – RECARO leather-trimmed with Miko® Dinamica inserts and RS Logo *4-way manual front-passenger seat *Removable rear head restraints *Rear 60/40 split fold-down seat Transmissions * 4-Speed Automatic Transmission * 5-Speed Automatic Transmission * 5-Speed Manual Transmission * 6-Speed Manual Transmission Wheels * 15" Steel with Silver-Painted Covers * 16" Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum * 16" Machined Aluminum with Dark-Painted Pockets * 17" Machined Aluminum with Black-Painted Pockets * 17" Polished Aluminum * 18" x 7.5" Unique RS Sparkle Silver-Painted Aluminum * 19" x 8" Premium Painted Aluminum * 19" x 8" Premium Painted Forged-Aluminum Gallery 20191222 161023.jpg 14664611.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus S Sedan Interior Shown in Medium Stone Cloth 4160684.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SE Sedan Interior Shown in Medium Stone Cloth 7763587.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SES Sedan Interior Shown in Medium Stone Cloth 26681165.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SES Sedan Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather 30478364.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SE Sedan Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Cloth 61357160.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SES Sedan Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Cloth 56492546.jpg|The 2008-2011 Ford Focus SES Sedan Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Leather 35077642.jpg|The 2009-2011 Ford Focus SEL Sedan Interior Shown in Medium Stone Leather 58033405.jpg|The 2009-2011 Ford Focus SEL Sedan Interior Shown in Charcoal Black Leather Category:Cars Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Discontinued Vehicles